


we found love in a hopeless place

by radioactiveknightofunderground



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, chubby author, dom author/sub mettaton, gothic author, half monster author, robo dick, robosexaulity, tomboy author, viginal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveknightofunderground/pseuds/radioactiveknightofunderground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when the author falls into undertake she well discover about her hidden past and find true love in a dark hopeless place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I new at this okay

I was hiking on a mountain unaware of its weary tales I just dismissed it as fairy tales the a voice called to me"child you have come back at last"I was distracted by the voice that I kept following it as it kept getting louder and more alluring"come child your home awaits you" I was so distracted by the voice that I didn't pay attention to any thing. Then everything went black when I woke up I felt something nudge me. I woke up realizing I was in bed in a house the thing that was nudging me was a kid wearing a striped shirt .brown bob cut hair tannished skin eyes closed."hey kid where am I and where's your mom?" I asked the child calmly"oh dear frisk don't bother our guest she's needs her rest"said a goat monster woman wear a purple and blue outfit carrying a plate of food I guess was for me.

"My dear are you alright you had a bad fall five days ago." She said sees my bandages under my breasts"you fell right on undynes spear if she didn't get you off of It would've Pierce you completely"she said solemnly" "thank goodness it didn't touch any organs or arteries" she said tending to my wound then a skeleton wearing some strange get up and shirt skeleton wear a blue coat shorts and slippers along with them was a yellow lizard lady wearing glasses a lab coat then a red hair fish monster woman carrying my backpack and four bags of black shirts with skulls probably apologize gifts for me.came in the room"AH HUMAN YOUR AWAKE GLAD TO SEE YOU ALIVE"the tall skeleton said with glee"FOR SURE YOU WERE A GONER WITH THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD YOU LOST OH MY NAME IS PAYARUS" he said patting my neon green and back Pompadour hair.

 

"Hey...I'm alphys .....uh I'm happy your not dead that was a scary fall when I saw you landed on undyne's spear I thought you were dead.do you watch anime by any chance?"she asked"yes I do why?""oh I bought you some anime for you to watch.""thank you oh my name is Naomi Faye by the way."I said calmly"that's a pretty name."everyone said"so kiddo how yeah doing or should I say young woman."the short skeleton said winking at me when I look down I blush covering up my chest."SANS STOP MAKING INAPPROPRIATE SUGGSTIONS TO A LADY!"papyrus saids loudly to sans"oh we bought you skull shirts to replace the old one undyne bought at least seventeen of them and some baggy pants"alphys said smiling"human how are you I'm sorry you landed on my spear I should've looked above me but I was talking with payarus and alphys"undyne said holding my hand"oh I also got you a cell with all our numbers in case you get better and adventure around.okay oh here's your backpack it is heavy with your stuff many what do you carry bricks?" She said joking with me.

 

"Thank you all" I said yawning "come on everyone let Naomi rest to heal her wounds."toriel said shooing everyone out Turing off the light and closing the door.I take off my glasses and lay down falling a sleep wondering what tommorow may bring.


	2. hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying hello to a sad shy ghost who wears headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter for tonight

The next day I woke up strangely refreshed and healed I look down on my bandages and took them off there was no wound at all I put on my glasses and stood up strangely I didn't fall on my face . Then I walked to a table in the middle of my room on it was one of my new skull shirts and baggy pants which looked cyber Gothic a black jacket and new bra and panties all in my size and of course a studded belt.I also noticed a note it was from toriel it said 

Dear Naomi

 

I bought you some bras and panties to wear and payarus bought you the belt we found your wallet ,eyeliner ,and tail when you've done getting clean and dress you can adventure around undertake okay .

Sincerely   
Toriel  
P.s sans said hello and payarus made you pizza.

 

After taking a shower and getting dressed I head to the kitchen warmed up my pizza and drank soda .then I was off to explore but I bumped into something it was a ghost with headphones they looked sad "I'm so sorry I bumped into you." I said to the ghost"* its okay I'm napstablook the ghost...I'm sorry I'm in your way."" No no no your not say you seem nice and you look adorable I'm sorry I just can't contain my self your just so cute.""* oh thanks ..... I guess." They say givining me s faint smile" my nsame is Naomi Faye its nice to meet you call me sometime unless you got relitives?" I said"* oh okay and I do have a cousin his name is mettaton he's a big star of underground I'll tell him okay."" Okay thanks bye!"I said continuing my adventing the world around me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading see you on the next chapter


	3. eyes meet part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Unknown figure pov)  
>  "Is this how it begins mother if so this is my beginning aswell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry iv been busy helping my mom making Christmas cookies lately and yes the version of this is genocide route frisk gets kills spoilers well enjoy this chapter you sinners. VoV

 I waddled through the snow monsters around looked at me with ah and who"hey miss you sure are cool meeting undybe on her spear how did feel like"a armless yellow monster kid asked me joyly "um I wasn't awake when I fell so I don't know really sorry kiddo""aw man oh well bye"they said running off while falling on their face a couple of times I couldn't help but laugh at their determination "hi your heading to water fall and hot land aren't ya"said a strange bird fish monster"yes I don't know I'm just adventuring that's all"I said"something about  you seems familiar but oh well don't listen to me I'm old " he said gruffly

 

Those words crept up my mind did I look familiar of someone all I did was wave my head getting myself back to reality. When I got to the entrance of what be water fall toriel was their in front of me"tell me do you remember anything about how you healed so quickly and most of all do you remember any of this place?"she asked"what are you talking about I just fell five days ago and just met you how can I remember a place if I don't remember." I said"you don't remember do you oh well maybe seeing all of your home might bring back your memories my dear oh my I'm sorry my pie must be burning bye my child"  she said leaving me amazed and wondering what was going on.

 

I continued forward then sans"not again please not you too" I groaned"hey kid remember this " she said holding up a locket shaped like a heart with wings"he how long has it been about he don't worry maybe to long to remember eh oh well here have it"he said throwing the locket"maybe a good adventure might wake you Naomi Faye nightingale" he said one of his eyes glowing blue then disappearing out of no where as I continue . Walking through waterfall a strange fish with hair appeared then disappeared as it came the as I came a cross a passage way which lead me to a place with a piano"a piano in a wet place like this ?" I said getting close to it and accidently pressed one of the keys.

 

Then out of pure  curiosity started playing it a song I didn't know I knew  As I played it the dead plants around me began to bloom and some reason napstablook began to change as well into some robot with a soul I didn't even notice them watching me play the piano before I stopped and almost everything went back of being dead except for ow called nastabot"mettaton gonna freak seeing this"they said now walking I guess toward hot land I got up and stretched my back"okay that's enough piano playing now onto hot land" I said walking into a path and seeing figure on a boat they asked" want to get on" " okay do you know how to get to hotland?" "Yep and here we go tralala" they said as the boat grew legs and ran across the water.

When I say a hotel of some kind this must be hot land what I didn't know was the two things that would change my life upside down .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ~vo


	4. eyes meet part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes of purple rain meet eyes of pink spot light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eye brow wigles*

I got off the boat " shit its hot here!" I cursed taking off my coat and tying it around my waist. walking toward the the hotel which sign said mtt on it" weird name but fancy hotel oh well." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking into the hotel and it had a strange broken fountain with some box looking robot which looked like it was vomiting water on the floor." First weird sign now weird fountain." I said then two girls came in one alligator and the other was a cat both seem overly happy for some reaso." Omg your the human that fell down five days ago." They both said before pausing then annoyingly laughing.

 

" like do you remember anything of the fall ... I mean what everyone said that you fell on undynes spear " they both said before pausing again then laughing yet again." Well what toriel and everyone else said I fell right on undynes spear nearly pearcing one of my lungs almost died" I said rubbing my head while walking into a fast food restaurant" hello welcome to the home of the Glam Burger" said some orange cat man standing behind the counter." Uh hey I have 40000 g can I buy some starfaits" I said" oh burgerpants darling I do hope your working I don't want to punish you again...." said a auto tune voice that sounded between Adam Lambert and a vocaloid and hearing heels clicking on the floor.

 

I turne around right then our eyes met his hot and baby pink eyes met my neon electric purple eyes.his face was gorgeous white with black and pink lips, black eye shadow,black hair with pink highlights with a emo hair cut covering half his face.with what looked like wild lines under his eye.oh god his body curvy with wonderful thighs and legs. Those pink high thigh heel boots and I could swear I saw a boner through those black tight leggings.then his midsection looked like a lava lamp with a heart flouting in it .shoulder pads looked almost like garnets from Steven universe.his chest had on the right speak holes and the other a dial.

His noodle arms looked cute on him damn he was beautiful.what I didn't know both of us would live eternity in love as one whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay" I said yawning"okay now let the human have her sleep " toriel said shooing everyone out and turning out the lights closing the door behind her . I fell a sleep wondering what tommorow may bring.


End file.
